You Will Be Mine
by Annaylie
Summary: I am Lord Sesshomaru and what I want is what I get and Kagome, you will be mine.
1. My Kagome

AN: I know I shouldn't be starting on a new story, but I really like this idea and I wanted to share it with you all.

Full Summary: Ever since Sesshomaru first laid eyes on her, he was determined to have her and nobody can stop him from claiming what is his. Kagome is determined to fight Sesshomaru off, but everytime he appears, her desire for him grows with each passing second.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: My Kagome

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**Kagome**

**My sweet and beautiful Kagome**

**Who would of thought that I Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands would fall in love with human girl. A powerful priestess at that. I'll never forget that day, the day I first saw the little human girl. She was absolutely breathtaking regardless of the strange clothing she was wearing. The way she pulled out Tessaiga from the stone so effortlessly. At that moment I knew I had to have her, and I will have her.**

**I am Lord Sesshomaru and what I want is what I get and Kagome, you will be mine.**

**Now I need to find a way to lure her away from her little group and especially Inuyasha. That idiotic half-breed, how can he not see the beauty and power that Kagome's possesses. Her beauty and power are far more exquisite than the dead priestess. How can Inuyasha had chosen the dead priestess over one that is still breathing. I will never understand Inuyasha's concept in life.**

**It wasn't just her power and beauty that I admire about her. Kagome is loving, caring, honest and above all loyal. The perfect mother for our future pups**

**Once Kagome is mine, she will know who her true Master is, the only person she can rely to in her time of need. The only person who truly does love her. It pains me to see how that idiotic half-breed treats her. Soon Kagome you will know the truth, the truth about the dead priestess and the reason why she isn't dead. **

**My sweet and beautiful Miko, how I wish I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. How I wish I could show you real passion and pleasure and how much I despise Inuyasha for taking what was mine, your virgin blood.**

**Soon Kagome... very soon.**

**You can run my sweet pet,**

**But you cannot escape from me.**

**I can assure you that**

!

!

!

!

Normal POV

A month has passed since the final battle with Naraku has ended. Naraku was finally dead, but the group still had to find the remaining last shards of the Sacred Jewel. Luckily, now that the battle with Naraku is over, the group had been taking it slow. Still alert but not as bad as before.

They were now in Kaede's village, waiting for Kagome to return back from her 'strange era'. It was now sundown and Inuyasha was getting irritated.

"Keh where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked to himself, sadly Miroku heard him.

"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha, just be patient. I'm sure Kagome will return shortly" Miroku said.

"Fuck you Miroku, I got better things to do then wait around for Kagome to return" With that being said, Inuyasha took off into the forest.

"He'll never learn" Miroku mumble to himself.

"Who'll never learn Miroku?" Sango said as she came up to him

"Inuyasha" Miroku said, looking at the direction where Inuyasha disappeared to.

"I see" Sango said quietly.

"Is dinner ready Sango?" Miroku said as he looked at her.

"Yes that's why I came looking for you" Sango said

"Well then shall we go?" Miroku said with a grin on his face.

"We shall" Sango said and Miroku placed his hand on her back but was sadly moving down very slowly.

**!SLAP!**

"Ugh when will you learn?" Sango yelled

Because of the impact of the slap, Miroku was sitting on the ground rubbing his now sore cheek.

"It's the hand, it's possessed" Miroku said.

"You're possessed, not you're fucking hand" Sango yelled back at him as she stormed off into Kaede's hut.

"Hurry up before the foods gets cold pervert!"

Miroku got up and sighed in defeat, if only Sango knew how much he really cares about her.

!

!

!

!

"Finally I made it back" Kagome said to herself as she climbed out of the well. Kagome decided to pay her family a short visit and to bring back a few thing. Some food, snacks, clothes, and medical supplies. Kagome had just turned 18 when the final battle with Naraku ended and she was happy that she didn't had to bring anymore books with her to the feudal era.

"I hope Inuyasha is not too mad at me for being late' Kagome said to herself.

"Hello Miko" A voice came from behind the trees.

Kagome looked at where the voice came from and saw the last person she expected to see here.

"It's you!" Kagome said completely shocked.

"Yes Miko it is I"

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she dropped her bags and pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Drop your weapon Miko, I only came to speak with you not fight you" Sesshomaru said walking up to her

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. She didn't even see it coming, one minute she was standing by the well, and then all of the sudden her back completely sore was up against a tree, with Sesshomaru's hand tightly holding her shoulders.

"You Miko it is you I want" Sesshomaru said his, eye the color blood red.

"What? Get your hands off of me!" Kagome yelled. She zapped him on his stomach with her miko powers, not enough to purify him but enough to push him away.

Sesshomaru chuckled as his eyes changed back to its original color. "I see your powers have improved. perfect" Sesshomaru smiled and it sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Leave Sesshomaru, leave before Inuyasha sees you" Kagome said as she pointed her arrows toward Sesshomaru.

"If that mutt appears, I will kill him. He will not stop me from claiming what is mine" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"And what is yours Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said spatting out his name in disgust.

"You are mine, my little Kagome" Sesshomaru said with that same smirk on his face.

"Ugh I'll never belong to you Sesshomaru, I'm with Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Well If you belong to Inuyasha, than why hasn't 'the come to rescue you?" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru was right and Kagome was surprised that he hasn't shown up. She was sure he could of smelled her scent by now.

"He's probably busy that's all" Kagome said trying to hide the worry look on her face.

"So busy that he completely ignored you. I'm sure by now he knows i'm in the area and yet he is still 'busy'" Sesshomaru said.

"He's probably taking care of a demon that's all" Kagome said as her body began to shake

"You and I both know there is not a demon within miles" Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru" Kagome said, trying to hold back the tears from falling.

"If you wish to know where he is at, than follow in that direction" Sesshomaru said as he pointed into the direction in which he came from. Kagome was looking at the area in which he came from. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but her worries got the better of her.

"I have to go" Kagome said as she picked up her stuff and began walking, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she could go any farther.

"Remember this Miko when you see him. Inuyasha never loved you in the first place it was all a lie" Sesshomaru said.

"Let go of me" Kagome said as she yanked her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp and began running in the direction Sesshomaru pointed at.

"Hmph One day Miko, you will be mine" Sesshomaru glared as he whispered to the wind.

!

!

!

!

She couldn't find him. He was no where to be seen and Kagome began to worry.

_"Inuyasha never loved you"_

Kagome began to shake her head, she knew it wasn't true, it just couldn't be true. Inuyasha did love her, he proves it every night when they make love. Inuyasha was the one who showed her the act of making love, the one that Kagome gave her virginity to. Why would Inuyasha do all that if he didn't love her.

_"It was all a lie"_

"No Sesshomaru you're wrong" Kagome said as she ran faster, the fastest she ever ran in her life. After 20 minutes of running, Kagome decided to stop. She knew she was pushing herself and knew that it wasn't wise to push herself, no matter how worry she was. After 5 minutes of catching her breath, she decided to start running again but stopped when she heard noises behind her. it sounded like two people were moaning. Kagome walked over to where the noise was coming from and was shocked with what she saw.

It was Inuyasha with Kikyo and they were fucking like two jack rabbits up against a tree. After Inuyasha came he whispered.

"I love you Kikyo" Kagome couldn't believed it.

"What about the other miko?" Kikyo whispered softly.

"Forget her, she was just somebody I used. It's you that I love" Inuyasha said to Kikyo.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too" Kikyo said. The couple were now lying on the floor in a warm embrace. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she decided to head back to where she came from. After 30 minutes of running, Kagome finally made it to the clearing. Kagome finally made it to the well and there she let the tears fall. She didn't care who saw her, all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come out. She wanted to go home and completely seal the well up and never return but she knew couldn't.

She had a mission and she was the only one who can sense the jewel shard. Once her mission was complete then she would return home but for now she had to grin and bear it.

"I told you he never loved you" A voice said and Kagome knew who it was.

"GO AWAY SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled a the demon.

"Do you really think you can boss me around Miko?" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome. He heard Kagome say something and wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru kill me. I rather die by your hands then by any other demon" Kagome whispered softly as she continued to let the tears fall.

"No I do not wish to kill you, but I will leave you alone" Sesshomaru said. Kagome remained quiet.

"Remember this Miko, you will be mine" Sesshomaru said as began walking toward the Western Lands, leaving Kagome alone once again.

Kagome scoffed, Sesshomaru was the last person she wanted to be with. Why would the Killing Perfection who hates human wants to claim a human as his. Kagome didn't trust him. Sure he is nice with Rin but everytime her group come across Sesshomaru, they always end up fighting.

"Sesshomaru i'll never belong to you. I promise" Kagome quietly whispered to the wind.

!

!

!

!

Once Kagome was feeling somewhat better, she decided to head back to the village. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't there to greet her.

"He's probably still fucking Kikyo" Kagome mumble to herself. She finally made it inside Kaede's hut, where everybody were all fast asleep. She decided it was time to catch up on her sleep. She headed back outside to the stream where she washed her face and quickly got dress into her PJs. After 10 minutes, she made back to the hut. She pulled out her sleeping bag and went inside of it. After an hour of tossing and turning, Kagome knew she wasn't going to fall asleep soon, so she left the hut and walked over to her favorite spot.

The sacred tree.

Here she felt really close to home, here is where all her fears and anxiety left her body. She felt completely safe here. Tonight was different. she didn't feel safe, and her sadness over took her because this was the same spot where she first met Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha how could you" Kagome whispered quietly to herself, not knowing she had an audience.

!

!

!

!

Yay first chapter complete. I hope you guys like this one and I'm sorry for making Sesshomaru a complete and total asshole, but I promise his personality will change in the later chapters.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	2. How Could you?

AN: Thank you everybody for all the positive feedback, you guys are the best. :D

Disclaimer: Sadly Inuyasha is not mine. :(

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: How could you?

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

**"Inuyasha how could you" was all I heard coming out of Kagome's mouth and it broke my heart seeing her cry. When I finally arrived home that day, I felt lonely and disoriented. Which is why I returned back to the forest of Inuyasha and right there is where I saw Kagome in tears and crying for that mongrel Inuyasha.**

**Yes Inuyasha, How could you break the girls heart when you knew how much she loves and cares about. How could you be so blind and so stupid to not see this beautiful girl in front of you.**

**At that moment I wanted to kill that idiotic half-breed for causing Kagome so much pain and grief. Ironic, that the one thing that is stopping me from killing Inuyasha is the same thing that Inuyasha hurt the most.**

**Yes Kagome is the sole reason why I haven't destroyed that half breed yet. I will wait until the day I hear Kagome say "I want Inuyasha dead", then I will go in and make the kill.**

**My patience is wearing thin, but I must remain strong. I don't want Kagome to hate me. I want her to care for me, remain loyal to me, to appreciate me as her Master, and above all I want is Kagome to love me willingly.**

**Soon Kagome you will love me, you will be my mate and above all you will be my wife.**

!

!

!

!

"Kagome... Kagome where are you?!"

Kagome woken up to the sound of voices calling her name. The moon was still high up in the sky.

"How long was I out" Kagome said to herself as she slowly got up.

"We found her" A group of villagers said as they ran up to her. They all looked so worried and relieved that they finally found her.

"Lady Kagome are you alright" One villager said.

"Yes I'm alright thank you" Kagome said softly.

"Oh thank Kami we found you" Sango said as she ran up to the girl and gave her a big hug. Kagome noticed Miroku, shippou and Kilala were with her as well.

"I'm ok Sango" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"What happen to you? Inuyasha arrived at the hut in complete panic mode, telling us that he searched all night for you" Sango said.

"Inuyasha huh?" Kagome asked, remembering what she saw earlier.

"Yeah" Shippou said quietly.

"Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Kagome said quietly.

"He's at the other side of the village looking for you. He told us he caught your scent over there, but didn't want us to follow" Miroku said quietly. The villagers took the opportunity to leave Kagome with the others and decided to head back to the village to alert the others that she was safe.

"That's because Inuyasha isn't looking for me" Kagome said quietly as the tears began to roll down her face once more.

"What are you talking...sweetie what's wrong?" Sango said as she gave Kagome another hug.

"She's back Sango" Kagome whispered softly

"Who Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Kikyo... When I got back, I went searching for Inuyasha. When I found him he was... fucking Kikyo" Kagome said as she began to cry harder.

3

2

1

"!WHAT" Sango practically screamed. The girl was furious.

"That fucking bastard, how could he do that to you!" Sango yelled.

"I don't know Sango, I just don't know" Kagome said as she wiped away her tears.

"That's it I'm going to kill him... I'm going to fucking kill him" Sango said to no one in particular.

"Calm down Sango, look the best thing we can do right now is take Kagome to the village and freshen up" Miroku said to the girl.

"Yea you're right Miroku. Let's go Kagome" Sango said as she took the girl hands and helped her stand up.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you" Kagome said, looking out into the forest.

"Alright if you're not back in 15 minutes I'm sending Kilala over to pick you up" Sango said.

"Alright Sango I won't be long" Kagome said giving her friends a small smile.

The group finally left her alone and Kagome was grateful because there was one more thing she needed to do. Ever since she first arrived at the Sacred tree, she felt a presence and it made her feel safe for the first time in a long. She knew who it was and she was grateful that he returned. That whole time it felt like her was caressing her soul, telling her everything was going to be ok. Kagome smiled softly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly to the wind, hoping he could hear her. With one last smile, Kagome ran after her friends.

!

!

!

!

"You're welcome Kagome" Sesshomaru smiled softly as he watched the young girl leave the clearing. He's got a feeling that the moment Kagome sees Inuyasha, she is going to confront him about Kikyo. So he decided to stick around just in case it got ugly.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" A voice said from behind and Sesshomaru knew exactly who it was.

"Inuyasha, do you really think I'm going to answer to the likes of you" Sesshomaru said as he turned around and saw an angry pissed off hanyou.

"Leave Sesshomaru, you got no business here" Inuyasha spatted out.

"On the contrary little brother I do have business here" Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha let out a growl.

"But don't worry you'll find out soon enough" Sesshomaru said with a menacing look on his face.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tessaiga, trying to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped at the right moment, floating above Inuyasha.

"Until next time little brother" Sesshomaru said before disappearing.

"Damn it that fucking bastard" Inuyasha said as he placed his sword back inside the sheath. Inuyasha did not trust him at all, especially if he is hanging around the village. "What the hell could he possibly want?" Inuyasha said to himself. That's when it hit him, Kagome's scent was all over him.

"That fucking bastard I'm going to kill him the next time I see him" Inuyasha said as he headed back to the village. Within minutes he finally made it inside Kaede's hut, there he saw Sango talking with Kagome. He noticed the tears on her face and he needed to know why.

"Yo bitch why are you crying" Inuyasha said, still looking pissed off after his confrontation with Sesshomaru.

Kagome glared at him "Sit boy!"

**!BAM!**

"Yo wench I just wanted to see if you were ok" Inuyasha said as he slowly got up from the man-made crater.

"Sit Boy!"

**!BAM!**

"Will you stop that you stupid bitch" Inuyasha yelled.

"First of all my name isn't bitch or wench, it's Kagome Ka-go-me. Sit boy" Kagome yelled at the hanyou

**!BAM!**

"So would it really kill you to say my name right? Sit boy" Kagome yelled again.

**!BAM!**

"Why do I even bother with you at all? Sit boy!" Kagome yelled one last time.

**!BAM!**

Kagome was now breathing heavily from all her sit commands. How dare Inuyasha call her a bitch when he knews how much she hates it.

"Look Inuyasha when you are ready to talk like normal adults come find me. I won't be far away" Kagome said as she stormed out of the hut.

"Crazy bitch" Inuyasha mumble while he is still in the crater. Sango and the rest of the group all shook there heads in disbelief.

!

!

!

!

"Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome mumble to herself as she was pacing back in forth in front of the sacred tree. Hopefully Inuyasha will take his sweet time before meeting up with Ksgome, she was not in the mood to deal with him yet. After 20 minutes of trying to control her emotions, Inuyasha finally decided to show up.

"Yo Kagome we need to talk" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her.

"You're damn right we have to talk" Kagome yelled back at him

"Enough with these fucking prayer beads. Are you trying to kill me" Inuyasha said to the girl.

"Well excuse me Inuyasha, at least I'm not fucking with the enemy" Kagome said to him.

"Say what?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"Yea you heard me, You didn't think I wouldn't find out that you are sleeping with Kikyo. Who may I remind you, tried to kill me one time" Kagome said as her anger began to slowly rise.

Inuyasha remained quiet, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha finally mumble.

"You broke my heart Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome was now crying.

"I don't know Kagome, it just happen. I wasn't thinking" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Oh really? Was I really somebody you used Inuyasha, someone you can practice lovemaking with?"

Inuyasha remained quiet.

"Answer me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha continued to stay quiet.

"I get it, don't worry I completely get it. Go ahead, go be Kikyo, I don't care anymore" Kagome said.

"What about the jewel shards?" Inuyasha said quietly. Of course, Only Inuyasha would think about the sacred jewel at a time like this. Kagome sighed.

"I promised you guys that I would continue on the quest to hunt down the rest of the shards, but after that I'm gone" Kagome said not trying to hide the menacing look on her face.

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not doing this for you Inuyasha, I'm doing it for everyone who was affected by Naraku and the sacred jewel" Kagome mumble before leaving Inuyasha all by himself.

!

!

!

!

Kagome really needed to think before heading back to the village. Deep down she didn't want to continue with the hunt of the sacred jewel shards, all she wanted to do was go home and forget about everything that happen in the feudal era, especially meeting Inuyasha. Kagome heard footsteps behind her and knew exactly who it was.

Kagome sighed "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Who would of thought that little Kagome had such a naughty mouth" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"If you're here to mess with me please do us both a favor and leave, I don't have the patience to deal with bullshit at the moment" Kagome said.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome waist. Kagome tried to push him away but couldn't.

"Oh for the love of Kami Sesshomaru what do you fucking want?" Kagome yelled at the demon.

"You know what I want Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he whispered softly to the girl who was still in his arms.

"Well Sesshomaru I'm sorry but you can't have me. Once I finish my mission, I'll be leaving this place for good. I'm going back to my home in the future" Kagome said quietly.

"I think I can change your mind Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"I can guarantee you that is not going to happen Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"No the way I see it is you will be my mate by the time your little mission is through. Now that I can guarantee" Sesshomaru said as he immediately lowered his head and his lips were now touching Kagomes.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Sesshomaru is here kissing her, and boy can the man kiss. Kagome slightly parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru entrance to her mouth. They both were seeking dominance, but Sesshomaru proved that nobody can dominate him. After two minutes of kissing, the two finally parted for air. Kagome eye's were still closed but immediately opened when Sesshomaru began speaking.

"I will have you Kagome, that kiss we just shared is proof enough" With that he was gone, leaving Kagome alone once again.

"Cocky bastard" Kagome mumble to herself, but then immediately smiled while looking at the moon.

"Well let the games begin Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she headed back to the village.

!

!

!

!

Well here is chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Until Next time

See ya

Anna


	3. Let The Games Begin

AN: Wow! I love all the positive feedback you guys have been sending me. Seriously you guys are the best. xoxox

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine :(

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Let the games begin

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**"Yes Kagome, let the games begin" I smirked looking at the now sleeping girl from afar. "Poor little Kagome doesn't know who she is dealing with. I am Lord Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. Oh I can't wait to see the young girl squirm, begging me to make her mine. Well sadly I don't think that's going to happen, I know she is going to fight me with every little ounce in her body.**

**Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself too much, I may be cruel and sadistic but it may just kill me if I see her get hurt, especially if its because of me.**

**Oh my sweet Kagome, you do cruel things to me. All I want to do is utter sweet words and show you how much I care, but instead I become the complete opposite when I'm around you. You bring out my true nature, when the truth is I want to be completely different when I'm with you.**

**A sane person would run from all this right now, but you chosen to stay and complete your little mission. A not so wise move Kagome, but no matter it just proves you're a fighter, but this is one battle I plan to win.**

**You Kagome, will be my prize.**

**I can promise you that.**

!

!

!

!

_The sound of moaning was heard across the palace, two lovers sharing a passionate moment. Kagome was in heaven, the things her partner did to her body, what he was making her feel, all were incredible. _

_"Please fuck me harder" Kagome whispered to her partner._

_"Your wish is my command, my little miko" Her partner said before thrusting harder and faster inside of her. Kagome was slowly reaching her peak, so she decided to wrap her legs around her partner's waist, bringing him closer to her body._

_"Aahh I'm going to cum...please make me cum" Kagome said, holding on to her partner for dear life._

_"Cum for me my little miko, let the world hear who you belong to" Her partner said as he gave her one last thrust, sending Kagome straight toward heavens._

_"SESSHOMARU!"_

Kagome suddenly woke up and she couldn't believe it. She just had a dream of Sesshomaru making love to her. She had to admit, the sex felt real, so real that the orgasm she had was the reason why she woke up in the first place. It felt so amazing and erotic, Inuyasha's making love was nothing compare to what Sesshomaru did to her in her dreams. Honestly she wanted more, she needed to feel it again. Looking over at all of her friends, noticing they were all still asleep. Kagome decided to go for a quick walk to clear her head.

During her walk, she kept thinking about her dream. Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. Who would of thought that man knew how to make love to someone, something she wants to experience with him.

"No Kagome stop thinking like that" Kagome said to herself. She had a mission she needed to complete and then it was goodbye feudal era.

"Do I really want to leave this place?" Kagome asked herself. Over the past several years, Kagome had grown to love the feudal era. It was her home away from home Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango were all pretty much family now.

Kagome looked over at the horizon and noticed the dawn was soon approaching.

"Well I guess I better get going before Inuyasha notices I'm gone" Kagome said to herself before deciding to head back to camp.

While walking back, Kagome felt it. It was faint but it was definitely there.

A shard of the sacred jewel and it was moving west.

Kagome immediately became pale.

"Oh no"

!

!

!

!

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome rolled at the hanyou's stupidity "You heard me Inuyasha, please don't make me repeat myself"

"Yea but are sure about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look it was very faint, but I'm sure it was a sacred jewel shard. Now do you want it or not? Kagome asked.

"Yes I do" Inuyasha said.

"Ok then let's go" Kagome was starting to get angry.

"What happen to you Kagome? You used to be the most sweetest person ever, my best friend" Inuyasha stated.

"Well that was before you broke my heart" Kagome said, glaring at the hanyou.

"Look how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forgive you Inuyasha, but I don't like the fact that you are sleeping with the enemy" Kagome said.

"What has Kikyo done to you anyway?!" Inuyasha was now pissed at the girl.

"Well for one, she stole my boyfriend" Kagome said as she walked away.

"Look Kagome, I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me, I never meant to hurt you.

Kagome sighed

"I know you didn't mean to Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly.

"But?" Inuyasha asked.

"I still wish you haven't done it" Kagome sated with her back still facing Inuyasha and the others.

"I know Kagome" Inuyasha stated

"Look I don't want to run into Sesshomaru, but we really need to get the jewel shards, no matter where they are" Kagome said.

"You're right" Inuyasha mumble.

"So let's just go and get this over with" Kagome said as she began walking.

Inuyasha and then gang quietly followed Kagome towards the western lands, knowing that what she said was absolutely true.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru was now walking around the western lands aimlessly with the jewel shard in his hand. He knew that having one in his possession would bring Kagome and the others right to him, he just had to wait patiently.

It was now sunset and Sesshomaru was about to retire for the evening until a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Bingo" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Kagome and the others have now enter his territory and he was more than please in how quickly Kagome was able to detect it. He noticed over the years how her powers have grown, despite only having half her soul. Sesshomaru even wondered if Kagome was even mortal.

"She can't be a demon, can she?" Sesshomaru questioned himself. No he knew that was impossible, Kagome was too pure to be a demon. It doesnt matter if the demon is good or bad, they still have a speck of darkness in their soul. Something that Kagome doesn't even have.

Sesshomaru smirked, his brother has finally arrived.

"Damn and here I thought we wouldn't have to see your ugly face" Inuyasha said, landing right in front of Sesshomaru. The rest of the group surrounded him.

"Hello Inuyasha, what brings you to my land?" Sessomaru asked even though he knew why Inuyasha came.

"Oh save it, it has nothing to do with you" Inuyasha said, glaring at his brother.

"Why?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who was getting off of Kilala. She had an arrow pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Kagome?" Sango asked the girl.

"Sesshomaru has the shard, he is holding it in his right hand" Kagome said to the group.

"So this mission does involve you, hand over the shard Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"Sheathe your sword Inuyasha, I have no desire to quarrel with you" Sesshomaru said as she threw the shard at Kagome. She caught it and was surprised with Sesshomaru.

Shippou climbed on top of Miroku's Shoulder "Wow that was fairly easy" he said while leaning over.

Sango who was still sitting on Kilala's back agreed with Shippou "Yea I say" Miroku only nodded his head.

"I do however wish to join your group" Sesshomaru said.

3

2

1

"What!?" Inuyasha said, completely in shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself Hanyou, you heard me" Sesshomaru said.

"I heard you, you bastard. There is no way in hell I'll let you join with us" Inuyasha said.

"Well there goes the peace" Shippou said. Both Miroku and Sango nodded their heads.

"And why is that little brother, Afraid that I might steal your girl" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inuyasha was pissed "You Bastard" he yelled while he swung his sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was able to stop with him with wrapping his Mokomoko around Inuyasha.

"Now now Inuyasha I be very careful if I were you" Sesshomaru said as he squeezed him tighter.

"Stop Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at the demon.

Sesshomaru completely ignored Kagome and continue to squeeze his brother.

"You can join our group" Kagome whispered quietly.

Sesshomaru smirked as he let go of Inuyasha.

"Are you crazy -cough- Kagome?" Inuyasha said at the girl.

"What choice did I have, he was going to kill you" Kagome said at the hanyou.

"Don't worry Miko I wasn't going to kill him" Sesshomaru said.

"But you were..." Kagome said quietly

"Like I said, I wasn't going to kill. I would of stopped in time" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was angry, she couldn't believe she fell for it.

**!SLAP!**

The whole group stared at Kagome in complete shocked. they couldn't believe that she slapped Sesshomaru.

"You bastard" Kagome said with tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru chuckled "I may hate my brother but I wouldn't kill him without good reason" he said.

"I can't believe I fell for it... I hate you Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at the demon.

"Don't worry Kagome, one day you will love me" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

The group wondered what he meant with that.

"Well then shall we go?" Sesshomaru said at the group. The group nodded their heads while Kagome remained quiet.

!

!

!

!

The next day the group finally made it back to Kaede's village. Kagome insisted that they go back, she needed to get away from everything and by doing so, she needed to return home to her era.

"For the millionth time Inuyasha, I'm going home and there is no way you are going to stop me" Kagome said to the hanyou.

"You just got back. You are not going anywhere" Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. He knew what was coming next.

**"SIT BOY!"**

"Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack and left the village, not knowing a certain Daiyoukai was following her.

Sesshomaru concealed his aura, making sure Kagome couldn't detect him. He needed to make sure she would arrive safely to her destination at the well. He stayed in the forest, watching the young girl jump in the well. In the past, he heard Kagome say to the hanyou that her world was completely safe from danger, but Sesshomaru needed to see for himself if that was true. A minute has passed and Sesshomaru decided to go to the well. Yep he definitely needed to see or his demon side won't let him sleep tonight.

Sesshomaru finally jumped in and was immediately he noticed a blue and purple lights surrounding his body. Finally it all stopped and Sesshomaru wondered if it worked. He looked up and noticed how completely dark it was. He jumped out and noticed he was inside a strange looking hut. He climbed the stair and opened the door. Looking at his surrounding and was completely baffled.

"So this is how the future looks like" He said to himself.

Kagome's world was definitely a strange one. Speaking of Kagome, he needed to find her. He was able to find her scent coming from a window in the second story, luckily the window was open, so he jumped up and enter her room. The first thing he noticed was that he was indeed alone.

Her scent was all over, so he was pretty sure that this was her room. All of the sudden he heard a door open.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru!?"

!

!

!

!

Well here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	4. The Truth About Kagome's World

AN: I am so sorry about the delay, I've been so busy with the holidays and with the process of moving that I haven't had time to update a chapter. Forgive me?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: The Truth About Kagome's World

**SESSHOMARU'S POV**

**Darkness**

**That was the first thing I saw once the purple mist was gone.**

**Luckily for me I was still able to see into the darkness.**

**I finally jumped out of the well and I was completely baffled.**

**So this is how the future looks like**

**Kagome's world was something I did not expect to see and quite honestly I did not like it. Air wasn't even clean and their was too many strange noises.**

**How can someone live like this?**

**That was when I caught a whiff of her scent. **

**My sweet dear Kagome.**

**Her scent was coming from a strange looking hut. It almost look like a very small manor from the feudal era. Walking closer toward the strange hut I've noticed her scent was more dominant in a higher room. Luckily there was an entrance I was able to use.**

**I jumped and was instantly in the room. It look like a bedroom of the sort and if I had to choose who the room belong to I would have to say Kagome is the owner.**

**Her room was simple and inviting.**

**Suddenly the door open and I heard Kagome speak**

**"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"**

**I smirked and turned around to see a very pissed off Kagome.**

!

!

!

!

"Don't make me repeat myself Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Come again?" Sesshomaru said with that same ol' smirk on his face.

Kagome wanted to kill him, how dare he followed her and into her world. Her own little safe haven from all the demons and shard hunting. Kagome could only sigh.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? and for the love of Kami it better be a damn good reason" Kagome said as calmly as she could.

"What? I can't see if my future mate is safe and sound from harms way" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay One, I am not nor will I ever be your future mate" she said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"And two, are you fucking nuts? what if someone saw you?" Kagome said.

"First off I am not this nuts you presume I am and secondly why would you care if someone saw me jump inside your window, I am sure you see that all the time here" Sesshomaru said.

"Actually I don't Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"There are no demons in the future Sesshomaru" Kagome said sadly.

Sesshomaru turned around and began walking toward the window. Sesshomaru couldn't believe. How can it be that demons no longer exists. Demons regardless of their station is still more powerful than human.

"Legend has it that they became extinct after the Feudal Era" Kagome sigh "Sesshomaru that's your ti..." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I know what the Fuedal Era is" Sesshomaru said as he turned around and looked over where Kagome was standing.

Kagome couldn't believe it. This was the first time she ever seen Sesshomaru look so sad and he wasn't even trying to hide it. So Sesshomaru does have feelings, he just refuse to show it.

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry" Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome... For telling me" Sesshomaru said.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru" Kagome said. She could tell by his facial expression that he was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

"You don't believe me do you?" Kagome asked.

"I do Kagome, I don't sense any lie coming from you. I'm just trying to figure out how that is all possible" Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"When I found out at first, I couldn't believe it either. I mean how can such a powerful race just disappear all of the sudden" Kagome said.

"Kagome, Please tell me what you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All I know is that by the end of the feudal era all of the royal demonic families began disappearing, soon after that the lower class demons began to disappear as well.

"Disappeared you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome only nodded.

"Then maybe they are hiding" Sesshomaru said.

"Even if that is true, then what was the reason why they decided to go into hiding and why are they still hiding?" Kagome asked.

"That my dear Kagome is something I will find out" Sesshomaru said with a serious look on his face.

!

!

!

!

"When I see that bastard I swear I'm going to kill him" Inuyasha said to the group while they were eating their dinner. The sun had finally set on the horizon and the group were now in Kaede's village enjoying Chicken Stew.

Miroku and the rest of the group were now ignoring Inuyasha completely. They see no point in trying to calm him down when he was ignoring them as well.

"That Cocky bastard just wait until I see him" Inuyasha mumbled again.

Yelling in aggravation, Sango slammed her bowl down and left the hut. Miroku decided to follow her.

"Sango Wait!" Miroku yelled from behind.

"I'm sorry Miroku but Inuyasha was giving me a headache from all his rambling" Sango said as she stopped and waited for Miroku to catch up.

"I don't blame you my sweet Sango" Miroku said.

The couple decided to take a walk into the forest. They need a little quiet time. Once the couple made it to their destination, they took a seat on the ground.

"I'm worried about Kagome and the fact that Sesshomaru is over there" Sango said.

"Sango, I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm sure Sesshomaru is watching over her" Miroku said.

"This is Sesshomaru we're talking about and beside Sesshomaru is the reason why she is over there in the first place" Sango said.

"Sango do you trust Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Kami no" Sango said with a disgust look on her face.

"Well I do Sango and I'm sure everything is going to be ok" Miroku said.

"Kami, first you're a pervert and now you're delusional" Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Well at least I made you feel a little better" Miroku said as he placed his hand on her bum.

"PERVERT!"

**!SLAP!**

"I knew it was too good to be true" Sango mumble to herself.

Miroku was surprise that she remained sitting on the ground. He was sure she would have left him all alone.

"Sango I..." Miroku said before Sango cut him off

"Save it Miroku " Sango said looking at him. "I forgive you" Sango said with a smile which made Miroku smile as well. Sango scooted closer to Miroku and laid her head on his shoulder. The two of them remained quiet, the only sound they heard was the sound around them.

!

!

!

!

It was close to midnight and Kagome was now getting ready for bed. After their little talk earlier, Sesshomaru remained quiet throughout the whole night. He spent most of the night outside staring at the Sacred Tree, hoping to find some kind a clue about the future for the demons.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kagome standing in the doorway. She was wearing a simple baby doll nightgown. Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling his inner-demon. Kagome clearly looked good in black.

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, watching Kagome walking closer to him.

"I was wondering when you are planning to come inside. I have to lock up the doors pretty soon" Kagome said quietly.

"Lock the doors but leave your bedroom window open, i'll be there shortly" Sesshomaru said as he turned back around and continue to stare at the tree.

"Ok Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she quietly turned around and walked back inside.

Walking back into her bedroom, Kagome was worried about the demon standing outside. She wanted to help him out but she had no idea where to begin or what to do.

'Maybe a goodnight rest can help us' Kagome said to herself as she made her bed and slipped under the covers. Soon after that she was fast asleep.

!

_Everything was dark._

_Kagome had no idea where she was or if she was alone or not. She heard noises all around her and it sounded like foot steps._

_"Hello? Who's there" Kagome yelled out into the darkness._

_"Be not afraid little one, In time your questions will be answered" Said a man wearing a black suit and a pair of black aviator sunglasses. Kagome noticed right away that there was something very familiar about the man standing in front of her. The only problem was she doesn't know anybody with long black hair._

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked._

_"Patience my dear. Your questions will be answer in time" The man said to her._

_"Yea yeah I know that." Kagome mumble to herself._

_"I am here to help you and to tell you about the disappearance of the demons" The man said._

_"Wait, you know about that?" Kagome said._

_"Why yes because I was a demon who lived during the Fuedal Era. I was part of the royal family" The man said._

_"So that means you were one of the first to disappear" Kagome said._

_"I'm the reason why all the demons disappeared in the first place. The man said_

_"You, but why?" Kagome said._

_"To save my wife. The Queen" The man said_

_"You're a King?" Kagome asked the man._

_"Was King, Now my wife and I are now disguised as humans in your time. Luckily I'm still a demon on the inside" The man said_

_"What about your wife? Is she still demon as well?" Kagome asked._

_"No because my wife was never a demon, she was a human, a Miko in the Fuedal Era" The man said._

_"I see, Why did you have to save her in the first place?"_

_"That my dear I cannot say" The man said._

_"But why not? I want to help you guys" Kagome said._

_"No you cannot, you cannot alter the past. It might ruined the future" The man said._

_"I don't understand" Kagome said._

_"In time you will" The man said._

_All of the sudden there was a loud boom._

_"I must be going now, I have said too much" The man said as he began to walk toward the darkness._

_"Wait who are you?" Kagome said as she ran behind him. The man suddenly stopped and he placed his hand in front of his face to remove his sunglasses. Once he turned around and looked at Kagome, Kagome couldn't believe who she was looking at._

_"I'm your husband Kagome" The man said._

**!SCREAM!**

Kagome was finally awake and was breathing heavily. Sesshomaru was with her the moment she began screaming. Kagome couldn't believe. None of it made sense.

"Kagome what happen?" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was still breathing heavily.

"No no it can't be" Kagome said quietly

"What Kagome, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked again, hoping to get answer from her.

"I know why demons began to disappear" Kagome said quietly. Her face was starting to show signs of shock.

"Kagome it was all a dream" Sesshomaru said.

"No it wasn't, Sesshomaru. A man came to me , he said I was in danger and that I was Queen. The Queen needed saving" Kagome began rambling

"Kagome what are you saying, that one day you'll become queen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and that's not all" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru waited for her to respond.

"The man that spoke to me was the King and that somehow he and I are still alive in the world" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, he knew Kagome was holding something else. Kagome finally got the nerve to speak again.

"That man, the King he was you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as tear began to fall. She didn't care that she was with Sesshomaru and that he was holding her against his chest. She didn't care that he was telling her that everything was going to be ok. All she cared about was her future and the fact that she's the reason in why all the demon suddenly disappeared. She was scared about her future with Sesshomaru. She was scared to be his wife and more importantly she was scared of becoming Queen.

!

!

!

!

Hopefully you guys forgave me for not updating sooner. Not sure when I will be able to update again. My husband and I are still in the process of moving. Hopefully though i'll have new chappters for each of my story by the end of the month.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	5. I Can't Do It

AN: Thanks you for all the support you guys have been giving me to continue on with my stories.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: I Can't Do It

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I've always thought that one day I would rule the Demon World as King, but I never thought that my future Queen would play such a big role in my future.**

**Our future.**

**No matter what I will always love and care for my dear Kagome, but i'm worried that now after learning the truth about my future race she will push me away even futher.**

**I cannot let that happen.**

**I will not let that happen.**

**Kagome can be stubborn all she wants, but one day she will be my mate**

**My Queen.**

**I rather have her and lose my throne then have my throne and lose her.**

**She is everything I want and need and life and I refuse to lose her because she is scares of what our future holds in store for us.**

**In the past, I've always thought that demons would one day rule the world with me as king, that was something on the top of my list.**

**I know now that is something that will never happen and honestly I don't care.**

**Whatever happens to Kagome, I will always be there to save her. Even if I have to make a deal with the devil or even find a way to make demons disappear from the world forever.**

**I will save Kagome**

**Now and forever**

**Til' death do us part.**

!

!

!

!

It was finally dawn in the Higurashi Shrine. All night Sesshomaru was awake watching over Kagome, making sure that she got a goodnight rest. Every time Sesshomaru strayed away from her, Kagome began to whimper in her asleep and every time he got close to her Kagome always snuggled closer, making Sesshomaru's inner demon and his ego roar in happiness.

Kagome began to wake up and she was in shock in the position she saw herself in. She woke up, holding onto Sesshomaru for dear life.

"Ugh what are you still doing here?" Kagome asked and she let go of Sesshomaru and off her bed.

"Well I really couldn't leave since somebody was holding onto to me so tightly" Sesshomaru said, winking at the girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Really? I know that you could've of left a long time ago"

"Now where the fun is that?" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome.

Kagome glared at the arrogant demon and mumble "why me" to herself.

"Look I'm planning on going back to the feudal era today, once we return I want for us to go our separate ways" Kagome said.

"And why would we do that?" Sesshomaru said. He might as well get this over with.

"Sesshomaru, if the man in my dream is saying the truth then I cannot allow myself to mate with you" Kagome said.

"That man who I might add is me who is also your future husband?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Very well then" Sesshomaru said as he got off her bed.

"Wait you mean, you'll leave me alone?" Kagome asked. Soon after that question was asked, Sesshomaru with his demonic speed, pushed Kagome to the wall.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go that easily? You are afterall my future Queen" Sesshomaru said as he eyes began to turn blood red. His hand was still on her shoulder.

"Do you really think that I'm going to become your Queen after all that I have learn?" Kagome said to the demon in front of her.

Sesshomaru began to growl softly, He was determine to win this argument and he was determine to make Kagome his Queen, if he had to throw her over his shoulder.

"You can run all you want Kagome it won't change how I feel about you" Sesshomaru said.

"And please enlighten me Sesshomaru because I am confuse here about this so call feelings you are talking about" Kagome said.

"I care about you Kagome and one day I will make you see that, even if it's going to be the death of me" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her cheek. Sesshomaru doesn't want Kagome to know just how much he really cares about her. He wants to see if Kagome's feelings for him will change in the future. The moment Kagome tells him that she loves him, then that would be the day he tell her the truth.

"Sesshomaru, if what you say is true and you really do care about me than don't you think it would be best if you follow my wishes as well?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly what wish is that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"My happiness and I don't want to be the cause of your race disappearance. We both know what's going to happen in the future and I can't let that happen" Kagome said quietly.

"Very well then Kagome I will leave you be for now" Sesshomaru said as he let go of Kagome and walked over to her bedroom window. Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt bad, but this was something she had to do.

"I will return to the village and wait for you there. Just because you denied me doesn't me I will leave the group" With that being said, Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagome fell to the floor and began to cry. She didn't mean to hurt him, but at the same time she didn't want to be the reason of the Demon World disappearing.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru"

!

!

!

!

"Hey Look it's Lord Sesshomaru" Shippou said to the group, who were now outside of the village and waiting for Kagome and Sesshomaru to return.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango mumble to Miroku.

"Yo Asshole where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped off the tree.

Sesshomaru looked up and everyone saw the look on his face, he was clearly pissed off. Everybody were smart enough to remain quiet.

Inuyasha

obviously will never change.

"I would refrain from using that type of language if I were you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

Everybody saw how red his eyes were and they were all afraid of him. Everybody except Inuyasha.

"Aww did I hurt the poor demons feelings?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Everybody except Inuyasha knew what would of happen next after Inuyasha said those words. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha and he landed up against the trees. Once the dust started to clear off, everybody saw Inuyasha coughing up a little blood.

"You Bastard" Inuyasha mumble.

"I would be careful if I were you little brother, don't think I won't kill you next time" Sesshomaru glared at his brother. Inuyasha began to ramble, luckily Sesshomaru began to ignore him.

"Kagome will be here before dusk" Sesshomaru said the group.

"Is Kagome alright Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"She is going through a very rough time at the moment but don't worry I'll make sure that she recovers with ease" Sesshomaru said to the slayer.

"Please M'Lord take care of Kagome. I love Kagome like she is my little sister, I hate seeing her suffer" Sango said sadly.

"Rest assure Sango, I hate seeing Kagome suffer as well, which is why I followed her back to her era in the first place" Sesshomaru said to the girl.

At that moment, Sango knew she could trust Sesshomaru now. She was able sense how sincere he was and notice the look on his face.

That was the first time she saw that look.

Sesshomaru actually looked... sad.

!

!

!

!

After thinking long and hard, Kagome decided that it was time to return to the feudal era. She knew it was pointless in running, especially when she knew Sesshomaru would eventually find her. She grabbed her bags and headed toward the well, but before she left she said goodbye to her family.

"I'm leaving" Kagome said softly.

Her mother smiled softly "be careful sweetie".

"I will mother" Kagome said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Go kick some demon but sis!" Souta said.

"Have fun Kagome and don't forget those about those sutras I gave you" Her Grandfather said.

Kagome giggled softly "I won't grandpa". She walked over to him and gave a kiss on the cheek and with that she was gone.

Kagome made it to the well and let out a deep sigh she was holding in.

"Ok girl it's now or later" Kagome said to herself.

She finally found the courage to jump in and within seconds she was on the other side. After a couple seconds she began to climb to the top of the well, once she made it to the top, she climbed out.

The minute she stepped out, she saw Sango standing in the middle of the clearing.

She was alone.

"Sango" Kagome mumble softly.

Sango smiled softly as if she heard Kagome hearing her name.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the girl. Once she reached the slayer, she wrapped her arms around her shoulder and began to cry.

"Its ok Kagome, everything is going to be ok" Sango said trying to the soothe the crying girl.

"No Sango it's not everything is not ok" Kagome said as she continue to cry.

"Tell me everything little sister" Sango said to the girl.

After hearing Sango say "little sister", Kagome found the strength to tell her everything. Once she was done explaining everything, Sango was in shock.

"And you got all this from a dream you had last night?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango and in my world there are no demons. So either they are all dead or they really are in hiding" Kagome said.

"What are you going to do now?" Sango asked as she let out a soft sigh

"I honestly don't know. I'm so scared Sango" Kagome began to cry again.

"It's going to be ok Kagome, we're all here with you now" Sango said as she gave Kagome a hug.

!

!

!

!

"Kagome's back, Kagome's back" Shippou yelled as he ran outside and into Kagome's arms.

Kagome gave the demon a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Shippou was the one of the few demons that Kagome truly cared about and she would be completely devastated if something ever happen to him.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippou asked as Sesshomaru and the rest of the group came out of Kaede's hut.

Kagome sighed "I'll be ok Shippou". Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru when she said that.

"I hope so Kagome" Shippou said with a smile.

"Don't worry Shippou everything is going to be ok now" Sango said as she placed her arm on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango is right, Everything is going to be ok, it has to be. No matter what the future holds for the demons and for the rest of the humanity, Kagome, Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang were all going to find a way to save the Demon World. As for Sesshomaru and Kagome, Only time will tell. Kagome knows that if she does become Queen of the Demon world, something very bad is going to happen to the demons.

Kagome has no clue what to do about it. In some weird way, she does care about Sesshomaru and a few other demons as well. Which is why she will do whatever it takes to save them.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out the demon's name

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"I will do whatever it takes to save your people, But the situation about you and I is something I can't do it right now" Kagome said softly

!

!

!

!

Yay another chapter for YWBM. So happy for all the reviews and PM. Truly is an inspiration for me.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


End file.
